Rose Abdoo
|yearsactive = 1993-present }} Rose Marie Abdoo is an American actress and comedian best known for her role as Gypsy in the hit comedy-drama series Gilmore Girls. Biography Abdoo was born on November 28, 1962, in Chicago, Illinois. Little is known about her past, including the names of her parents and why she wanted to be an actor. What is known is that she graduated from the Michigan State University and her career began in Chicago, when she participated in multiple improvisational theater events. Abdoo got her first on-screen role in 1993, when she was cast as Beverly Florio in the comedy series Johnny Bago. Abdoo got her first major recurring role in 2002, when she was first cast as Gypsy, the mechanic of the fictional town Stars Hollow, in the hit comedy-drama series Gilmore Girls. Since then, she's appeared in TV shows and movies such as Veep, Psych, Major Crimes, Scandal, Hotel Transylvania, Hotel Transylvania 2, I Didn't Do It, Castle, Sofia the First, Garfunkel and Oates, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Abdoo portrayed Janel Desmond, the sister of former hitman-turned-serial killer and abductor Gabriel Merza and adoptive mother of his daughter Kimberly, in the Season Thirteen episode "Blue Angel". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Blue Angel" (2017) TV episode - Janel Desmond *Chicanery (2017) - Arlene Sobel Rosen *Dr. Ken (2016) - Librarian *Shut Eye (2016) - Gwen Davenport *Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life - 4 episodes (2016) - Gypsy/Berta *Mike & Molly (2016) - Madame Vianne *Veep - 2 episodes (2016) - Judge *Other People (2016) - Anne *Trust Fund (2016) - Angela *Yellow Day (2015) - Mrs. Smith *Scandal - 4 episodes (2015) - Senator Linda Moskowitz *The Grinder - 2 episodes (2015) - Judge Stephanie Rossmyre *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Ticket Agent (voice) *I Didn't Do It (2015) - Margaret *The Odd Couple (2015) - Helen *Major Crimes (2014) - Jane Lewis *The Comeback - 3 episodes (2014) - Marianina *Immobile Home (2014) - Frances *Grey's Anatomy (2014) - Doctor Kim Dawson *All Stars (2014) - Rose Foley *Castle (2014) - Doctor Cynthia Swann *Cake (2014) - Innocencia *Welcome to Me (2014) - Connie *Garfunkel and Oates (2014) - Magda *Sofia the First (2014) - Electra (voice) *Parenthood - 6 episodes (2012-2014) - Gwen Chambers *Pretty Little Liars - 2 episodes (2010-2014) - Doctor Sandy/Fortune Teller *Shameless - 2 episodes (2013-2014) - Doctor Vega *The Millers (2013) - Trisha *Baby Daddy (2013) - Nurse Dalrymple *Family Tools (2013) - Susan *Wendell and Vinnie (2013) - Ms. Clemente *Psych (2013) - Mary Pasternak (credited as Rose Adboo) *Happy Endings (2013) - Magic Ann *The Mentalist (2013) - Sheila *Meddling Mom (2013) - Marisol *Bunheads - 7 episodes (2012-2013) - Sam *Spy (2013) - Paula *The Guilt Trip (2012) - Diana *Goodnight, Mr. Foot (2012) - Witch *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Additional Voices (voice) *Friend Me (2012) - Woman *2 Broke Girls (2011) - Adin *Bad Teacher (2011) - School Secretary *Good Luck Charlie (2010) - Doctor Tish Tushy *Without a Trace (2009) - Rachel Gomez *Legally Blondes (2009) - Sylvia *Wizards of Waverly Place (2009) - Mary Lou Fineman *I Hate Valentine's Day (2009) - Attractive Woman *WordGirl (2009) - Great Granny May (voice) *Brothers & Sisters (2008) - Miss Clara *Out of Jimmy's Head (2008) - Witch *The Return of Jezebel James (2008) - Pregnant Lady *Nurses (2007) - Dora *Gilmore Girls - 23 episodes (2002-2007) - Gypsy *The War at Home (2007) - Shirra *In Case of Emergency (2007) - Gladys *Relative Strangers (2006) - Frustrated Housewife *I Want Someone to Eat Cheese With (2006) - Car Dealership Receptionist *That's So Raven - 9 episodes (2003-2006) - Senorita Rodriguez *Grand Union (2006) - Marybeth *Malcolm in the Middle - 2 episodes (2005) - Margie *Inconceivable (2005) - Dawn *Good Night, and Good Luck. (2005) - Mili Lerner *Monk (2005) - Mrs. Monk *The 40-Year-Old Virgin (2005) - Mother at Restaurant *CSI: NY (2005) - Blanca Vasquez *Dr. Vegas (2005) - Doctor Navarro *The Division (2003) - Unknown Character *Haunted (2002) - Gladys Yates *Unconditional Love (2002) - Woman Chosen for Show *Three Sisters (2001) - Blue Jacket Lady *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2000) - Interior Decorator *Strangers with Candy (2000) - Señora Maria de los Angeles Pons Montez Garcia y Perez *Popular (1999) - Madame Sesi *U.S. Marshals (1998) - Donna (credited as Rose M. Abdoo) *My Best Friend's Wedding (1997) - Seamstress *Pride & Joy (1995) - Wendy *Missing Persons (1994) - Marjorie Wren *Johnny Bago - 3 episodes (1993) - Beverly Florio External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses